


Gellert Grindelwald is (NOT) jealous

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is amused, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Gellert, Humor, M/M, Newt wants to leave, jealous Gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald doesn't get jealous! He doesn't! Even when Albus calls Newt his "boy". Gellert is calm, totally. 100% not jealous at all.(He is SO jealous)





	Gellert Grindelwald is (NOT) jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Saw a thing on Tumblr about gellert being jealous of Newt and this was born lmao!
> 
> Also, gifting this to my friend ❤❤❤ hope it chears u up a little bit ❤❤

“I wonder what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you, Mr. Scamander?” asked Gellert and leaned closer to the younger wizard, who was just sitting and silently staring in front of himself. Gellert narrowed his eyes and then folded his arms on top of his chest, standing as his foot was impatiently tapping against the floor. “When I ask a question, I expect a reply,” he then said angrily and he rolled his eyes, because Scamander still wasn’t talking. The boy, just recently employed at the Ministry flinched and looked up at Gellert. He looked quite uncomfortable and Gellert gave him an unimpressed look. 

 

“I-”

 

“Speak up boy, I can’t hear you,” said Gellert, who was now walking up and down the room, his hands linked together behind his back and poor Newt just pressed his lips together. What did he do wrong? Why was he now put on trail? Was this some sort of questioning? Gellert for the Ministry as well, so maybe that was the part of the process? Newt was awkward with most people, so he was highly uncomfortable when he was put under the spotlight like that and he just looked down. 

 

“I, um, really couldn’t say?” asked Newt cause that was the best response as he could give, looking down when Gellert attempted making eye-contact with him and the older wizard scoffed as he started walking up and down again. In his black coat he looked quite intimidating. But, why was he wearing the coat on the inside, it was quite warm in the room, actually. That didn’t make a lot of sense to Scamander, but he also wasn’t going to ask stupid questions and he just pressed his lips together. 

 

“What is your connection to Dumbledore?” was the next question and Newt gave him a look of disbelief.

 

“He used to be my professor, sir,” stammered Newt and placed his hands together in his lap. He wished the old man would stop with the questions. All he wanted was to go back inside of his suitcase and hang out with his creatures. Unlike people, they never judged him or… torture him for that matter. Again, he still didn’t know what Gellert’s motivation was, so he kept quiet and he just sipped on the tea.

 

“Professor, huh?” asked Gellert. He didn’t look too impressed with that reply and Newt arched an eyebrow. What the hell was he supposed to say other than that?!

 

“Yes?” asked Newt. “You do know I attended Hogwarts,” he said and then bit into his lower lip before letting another snarky remark to slip past his lips. Gellert went on by walking around in circles again and Scamander sighed, looking up at the clock, wishing that he could leave. He didn’t come there to be put on trial. He went there to-

 

“So,” carried on Gellert. “Would you say that your relations with Albus are strictly professional?” asked Grindelwald with a serious expression on his face and Newt gave him a look of disbelief. Slowly, but gradually, he was getting the picture; he knew where Gellert was aiming with that. But, surely, that wasn’t it. Gellert didn’t go through all of that intimidation process just because he was…  _ jealous?  _ However, yes, that was exactly it. Gellert Grindelwald was jealous. Of course, if someone would ask him, he would tell them that they were being silly. Gellert didn’t get jealous, he was above that!

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” said Newt finally and Gellert didn’t seem too convinced that he was telling the truth. Newt hid his face into his palms and sighed. What now?! “Look, Mr. Grindelwald, maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about this and let me-”

 

“Because Albus and I are  _ closer _ than having only professional relations,” said Gellert and Newt went red in the face. He really didn’t want to listen to that. Dumbledore was his former teacher after all and he wished that Grindelwald would be quiet. Yes, everyone knew about Gellert and Albus, they weren’t blind. Just, he still didn’t get why Gellert was getting jealous of him of all people!

 

“Can you please stop?”

 

“I mean we’re  _ very _ close,” said Gellert and then his face was red with anger, because Newt was just looking down and it pissed him off. “We live together,” he then added and Scamander somehow suppressed the wish to roll his eyes. He guessed that if he’d roll his eyes at Grindelwald that would make things worse than already were.

 

“This is getting out of hand,” commented Newt and then stood up, because he wanted to leave.

 

“Sit,” barked his order Gellert and Newt just quickly sat back down and started walking around again, trying to intimidate the poor young man and actually, it was working. Still not knowing what he did wrong, Newt was just quietly sitting in his seat and was just sipping on the tea, chewing on his lower lip as the other went on and on with basically listing the things he had that Newt didn’t and why he was more important to Albus. Honestly, it was like listening to a child having a temper tantrum. 

 

In the meantime, Albus was in the kitchen, preparing a little snack for Newt, who came by to visit him and Gellert at the Godric’s Hollow. It was summer, so there were holidays and Albus was overjoyed to see his former student stopping by. He returned back to the living room with box of biscuits in his hands and his jaw dropped when he saw the poor boy sitting in the seat while Gellert was walking around in circles. Why was he wearing the coat? Ah, right, Gellert though that it made him look intimidating. Honestly, he looked like a hissing kitten as he was walking around Newt, who looked lost. Albus wanted to face-palm himself as he quickly went into the room. He needed to break up this… fight?

 

Albus didn’t know what was going on, but he quickly figured it out with how much Gellert was boasting about himself. He, Gellert Grindelwald, was jealous. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he was jealous and Albus wanted to smack him silly. “Gellert, step away from Newt,” said Albus and sighed. “Can’t you see that you’re making the poor boy uncomfortable?” asked Albus and Gellert turned around. 

 

There was that word again… his  _ boy.  _

 

“Al, please tell him I’m more important to you than him,” demanded Gellert.

 

“I beg you a pardon?”

 

“What I said, tell him-”

 

“Gellert, stop it,” said Albus and sighed. “Stop with the jealousy and-”

 

“I’m  _ not _ jealous,” said Gellert and his face was red with embarrassment then. Albus laughed and then just rolled his eyes, looking at Scamander, who was now just looking down and he pressed his lips together. In all honesty, jealousy made Gellert adorable and Albus couldn’t help but to smile at him.

 

“You are,” said Albus. “And take off your coat, you look ridiculous instead of intimidating,” said Albus then, Gellert taking it off as he was grumbling under his breath. “And why on Earth would you think I like Newt better than you?” he then asked, placing his arms on top of his chest and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

Gellert didn’t say anything for a long time as he didn’t want to reveal that he was jealous after all, despite it being  _ very _ clear and obvious. But in the end he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “You called Newt  _ your boy _ before,” roared Gellert and Albus started laughing. “Why?! He isn’t… you know stop laughing, I’m being serious,” said Gellert and then got angry because Albus was laughing at him.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re jealous,” said Albus.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Gellert, we all know-”

 

“Albus, I am  _ not.  _ I am Gellert Grindelwald, I don't get jealous _ , _ ” said Gellert and then marched into the kitchen, Albus after him and he wrapped his arms around him. Newt was left all alone in the sitting room and was contemplating on what to do. He didn’t want to get into the middle of their little domestic, but still… he wished to leave. 

 

“Al, listen,” grumbled Gellert and his face was red with embarrassment. “I was not jealous. He brought this onto himself,” said Gellert. “I-”

 

“Gellert, you're ridiculous,” said Albus and went closer to him to kiss him. “You hiss like a cat when you're jealous and it's adorable,” he said and Gellert's flush even worsened, making Albus laugh louder.

 

“I-”

 

“Come on, behave. Let's go to Newt, he's our guest so  _ behave, _ ” said Albus and Gellert pouted.

 

“Fine,” said Gellert and pressed his lips. “Just don't call him your boy, yes?” he said and Albus held back his laughter as he nodded. “And I was  _ not _ jealous,” he added and went back to Scamander. 

 

“Of course not,” said Albus, amused and went to join the two of them in the sitting room, avoiding addressing Newt as his boy. 

 

Then again, Gellert wasn't jealous back then. Totally and absolutely not!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> Do leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed it ❤


End file.
